dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Archer Season Two
The Archer Season Two is the second season of The Archer. It deals with Oliver now being called The Arrow, while dealing with a new vigilante calling himself Prometheus. It is created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2009-2010 Cast * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / The Arrow- 13/13 * Mila Kunis as Laurel Lance * Erik King as John Diggle * Michael Cain as Eddie Feyers * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Felicity Smoak * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn * Gary Oldman as Lt. Quentin Lance Recurring * Christina Hendricks as Dr. Carrie Cutter / Cupid- 2/13 * Tom Wilkinson as Rupert Thorne- 5/13 * Billy Zane as Victor Fries / Mister Freeze * Rene Russo as Leslie Carter * Mark Valley as Christopher Chance / The Human Target- 1/13 * Tristan Wilds as Virgil Hawkins / Static * Anthony Mackie as John Diggle Jr. / War Hawk * Alan Tudyk as Rip Hunter * Robin Atkin Downes as Dr. Carter Nichols * Brett Dalton as Roy Harper / Green Arrow ll * Kelsey Grammer as Old Conner Queen * Jaime Fox as Mr. Fixx * Paul Johanson as Malcolm Merlyn / Prometheus Episodes # "Therapy"- An unexplained suicide of a wealthy and powerful woman in Queen Corp leads Oliver to suspect that his psychologist, Dr. Carrie Cutter , may have killed them. Eddie explains to Oliver how his parents were good people, but Oliver refuses to listen to him when the company's director of physical operations, Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson), reveals to Oliver that his parents kept quiet about the company's illegal activities until Walter Steele (who is now working as a director of a forensics laboratory for the Starling City P.D ) tells Oliver that his father was a true stoic. In the end, Oliver discovers the Arrowcave and learned that his father Robert was a vigilante before his death. Meanwhile, Zytle nearly gets killed by a man armed with a cold gun, and Oliver tells Felicity and Eddie that he needs a new name, if he wants to become a hero. # "Warming Up A Frozen Heart"- A man named Victor Fries (Billy Zane), gets his colleague Dr. Ferris Boyle to build him an armored suit. Fries arrives at Queen Corp and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with a woman frozen in suspended animation named Nora Fields. Oliver then remembers his connection to Fries since he cut funding to his experiments months ago since he was uncomfortable with Fries' obsession on curing Nora Fields since Nora had been frozen sent 1942. Oliver and Laurel go on a double date, but Fries kidnaps her after Dr. Boyle discovers that Laurel is the perfect donor for Nora. Oliver tries to save her, but fails. Zytle thinks one of his associates in conspiring to get him. # "The Big Chill"- Continuing from the last episode, Lance gets desperate to find Laurel which is why he searches for Fries at his home laboratory after getting the address from Walter. John begins to suspect that Oliver is hiding something after seeing him search Fries' home during the middle of the day. Oliver as The Arrow finds out where Laurel is being held and goes to rescue her. Meanwhile, Zytle tries to successfully run Tobias Church's night club but has trouble with it until Butch gives him some ideas on how to make it more successful such as by robbing Rupert Thorne, who is not in favor of Zytle since he dislikes taking orders from him. # "Avalon"- Walter tells Lance about a secret project that has thought to been extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Robert Queen and his company Queen Corp. Oliver discovers this after speaking with his godmother Leslie Carter and decides to go see Tommy's father Malcolm Merlyn, for the real truth even even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. Laurel tries to recover after being kidnapped by Victor Fries and John begins to follow Oliver at all times thinking that he is The Arrow. # "What Happened?"- After the events of Project Hades weeks ago, Starling City, including Tommy Merlyn , is stunned with the surprise death of Malcolm Merlyn , but did he really die? Meanwhile, Oliver wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Tommy is being investigated by two FBI agents, and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast. # "Broken"- Oliver decides one way to get John off his back by throwing a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. Oliver has his old friend Christopher Chance AKA The Human Target (Mark Valley), pose as him while he stops a Russian arms dealer who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and John decides to let Oliver go. # "Tempus Part One"- When a bounty hunter from the future named Skip Trace arrives to the present, he tries to kill Oliver but gets stopped by three strangers saving him. Oliver discovers that the strangers who saved him were sent from the future to save him. The heroes Static (Tristan Wilds), War Hawk (Anthony Mackie) , Rip Hunter (Alan Tudyk), and The Huntress try to complete their second mission by stopping Tracer from getting his hands on Professor Carter Nichols (Robin Atkin Downes), who perfected on a stone that can send someone through time. Oliver and the heroes race to try and stop Skip Trace before he could finish what he was sent for. Meanwhile, Tommy tries to get Professor Nichols to work for Merlyn Corp against the board of director's request. # "Tempus Part Two"- Oliver and The Huntress follow the bounty hunter through a time portal, they both are sent to a very different future version of Starling City, now called Star City. When Huntress goes missing, Oliver tries to find her, but gets caught by police forces led by Commissioner Sara Lance who are actually working for the leader of New Star City, Chronos. As the mystery of how the future changed gets clearer, Oliver must rely on help from the future Green Arrow Roy Harper (Bret Dalton), and an older version of his son Conner, (Kelsey Grammer) retrieve the Tempus stone, and find a way to get back to his present. John tries to find out who murdered a woman and realizes that it was his old Army buddy Ted Gaynor, whom he kills. # "Observer"- Felicity witnesses a secret project that Rupert Thorne and another doctor are working on, so she steals the information central to make it work, so Thorne asks his associate Mr. Fixx to bring her down. Fearing for her life, Felicity goes to Oliver for help. John learns that Oliver is The Arrow after Oliver helps the strike force take down a serial killer targeting women. # "Resistance Is Futile"- After their latest confrontation, Oliver imprisons John in the arrow cave while trying to wait for Felicity , who is undertaking multiple surgeries due to being shot by Mr. Fixx. Thorne sends a henchman to kill Felicity in the hospital, but the associate gets murdered by a mysterious archer who is called Prometheus. Oliver as The Arrow saves some hostages from Prometheus. Prometheus escapes and is revealed to be Malcolm. # "War Games"- Felicity tries to adjust to life on a wheelchair and Eddie tries to convince Oliver to make John join him in his crusade by looking into John's past. Oliver learns of what is like for John when he was serving in the Army rangers while facing off against the Taliban. Tommy tries to find his father after killing Sal Maroni with his Big Bad Tom persona and gets surprised when Malcolm shows up alive. # "Talisman"- The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between Rupert Thorne and Malcolm Merlyn and the people of Starling City falls in the middle. Distracted by his dream, Oliver receives a cryptic message and must learn the true origins of the crystal before all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, Tommy's life is in danger resulting to a life-altering decision; Lance and Walter learns the solution of the puzzle-box. # "Excalibur"- As the battle for the control of the crystal begins, Malcolm attempts to finally stop Rupert Thorne by reviving Project Avalon once again and the outcome won't be pretty. Oliver and John both decide to work together to stop Thorne once and for all. Tommy receives an offer from a disgraced politician to run against Slade Wilson for mayor and Walter takes a sabbatical. Category:The Archer Category:Live Action Category:Green Arrow Category:2009-2010